


Hey, At Least Your Dog Still Loves You!

by libertarian_firelord



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also Keith has a black labrador, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And they are Very Gay(TM) for each other, As in Voltron doesn't really exist in this universe, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), But Keith and Lance do, Cute, Does anyone really?, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), I changed the prompt a little, I still don't know how tags work, I suck at summaries as well, Instead of a Cosmic Wolf(R), Just a functioning trashbin., M/M, Probably not., Prompt Fic, Seriously go see a dentist after reading this, Sort Of, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, don't mind me, kind of, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libertarian_firelord/pseuds/libertarian_firelord
Summary: After a disaster of an evening, at least Keith can still count on his dog...





	Hey, At Least Your Dog Still Loves You!

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as one of those prompts where it's like "Here's a couple sentences/few lines of dialogue, go write a few hundred words and post it!"
> 
> Then it rapidly deteriorated from there (at least in my mind).
> 
> For whatever it may be worth, the original prompt was "Well, think of it like this, even though you majorly screwed up everything, your dog still loves you."

The sound of keys rattling in the lock and muffled voices on the other side of the front door echoed through the dark apartment to the old black labrador’s ears, which perked at the sound. After a moment of fumbling, the door finally swung open, revealing two young men—one tall, lithe, well-tanned, and noticeably clean in comparison to his companion. Said other man was shorter, decently-built, and much lighter-skinned—or he would be, were he not covered head-to-foot in an unholy combination of mud, sand, candle wax, feathers, bits of coconut shell, and the margaritas of several unfortunate bystanders. Spots of his hair were noticeably singed, as well. The cleaner one was making a gallant (if futile) effort to at least try and brush the other one off, while trying to placate him. The dog heaved herself from her appointed spot on the couch to investigate this commotion, and ambled over towards the front door, tail swishing gently behind her.

“Keith, baby, it’s ok, I promise you.” Keith just huffed as he dropped his equally filthy backpack inside the door.

“Lance, for the hundredth time, I’m so sorry it ended up like this. I—I just wanted everything to be perfect. I schemed, I planned, I coordinated, and—and fuck, I majorly screwed this up.” His shoulder sagged. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. Lance stopped cleaning for a moment, took Keith’s face in his hands, and gave him a small, but very genuine smile.

“Keith, I know tonight meant a lot to you. And I know it will forever mean a lot to me. I certainly won’t forget tonight for the rest of my life.” At this, Keith looked into Lance’s eyes, and smiled gently back at him.

“Really?”

“Really.”

The moment was broken, however, when the dog decided they had neglected her long enough, and forced herself in between the two men’s legs. Both squawked as their balance was briefly thrown off, and then looked down at the 90-pound dog between them. She looked back up at the pair in an entirely unapologetic manner, then proceeded to lick Keith’s muddy face as he squatted down to pet her.

“Sorry, girl. Have I been ignoring you?” Lance chuckled quietly at Keith’s interaction with his dog.

“Well, hey, look at it this way: Even though you majorly screwed everything up, at least your dog still loves you!”

Keith looked up at Lance, and held out his hand for Lance to help him up.

“ _Just_ my dog?” he asked, with a sappy grin on his face.

Lance took his hand, and looked at the brand new matching pair of tungsten carbide engagement rings on their respective ring fingers—the only part of Keith untouched by the detritus.

“Well, not _just_ your dog,” he said, with an equally sappy grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Amateum (my editor/author of greater skill than I) sent me a message one day saying "hey, Imma send you a list of writing prompts. Pick out a few and have me write them." To which I replied "Ok, sure, and I might grab a few for myself, too" thinking 'Hey, this'll be fun, I'll get a few prompts and bash out a few words, and have a few mini-fics by next week. Perfect!'
> 
> Well that didn't happen. Several weeks later, this is one of two results on my end. The other result was so long, I'm probably going to use it as an intro/prologue/thing for a longer fic. It's another Klance. And I'll give y'all one hint: Archeology.
> 
> Should be good. I hope.
> 
> (And as always, though this one didn't need hardly any editing at all, Amateum is still an excellent editor. 10/10 would recommend).


End file.
